jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Novajoe23
Well I thank you very much, I'll add it to the site notice, sorry this wiki isn't very active, I am an admin on many other wiki's. But this summer break I will write more. Well I'll add ur disclaimer to the sitenotice for everyone to see. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 21:45, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks, i'm having a prob reaching the sitenotice, sorry if it takes a while, it says it doesn't exist. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 21:51, 16 May 2007 (UTC) k IT'S UP. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 21:53, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Well, there is that, we have decilned everyone who has asked except one user Gears Fanatic who was here originally and helped start this off. But I will say no, but how about RollBack Status? [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 22:56, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, well not to be mean or anything, I hate having to be that guy to users, except vandals, you can mess with them. Well I don't want to throw out Sysopship like the bombs went off in the U.S. (if you catch my drift, LOL) well, if you keep contributing, help out with important stuff, and deal with vandalism then I will reconsider it. Rollback status is where you can revert edits in one click rather than a long undo. I will give it to you if I feel I can trust you, I mean if I can know you can do it responsibly. Just answer them on my talk page. #Have you ever been banned? if yes how long and why? #How long have you contributed on he wikias? #Do you know how to manually revert? #Are you an Admin/Bureacrat on any other wiki? Thanks bye. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 23:04, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Okay I'll give you rollback status for now, later in a while I probally will give you administrative status, hopefully you understand, coming to a new wiki and then helping and asking for administrative status is a bit all to sudden. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 23:12, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah that has happened before, not to bore you but my friend Darthraul on Gearsofwarpedia had some vandal whose user name looked exactly like some user we thought we de-admined, he had one letter not capped. Raul gave him Admin,annnnd burea status to him, he vandalised protected pages banned users, but didn't do much else, he could of done worse, but vandals are just bored people who know how to edit and mess around for fun. Well good luck and have fun. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 23:20, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Well if you mean Users suggest an article page I just let the users create the pages. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 01:21, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Oh okay. Yeah thats my plan, just we need more finished good articles. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 10:29, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Thats the best news I have ever heard! WOW, Can't wait to tell my friends, yeah and your right, I'll change it now!!! [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader]] Talk to me 21:03, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Well I am up for it, next week I have nothing planned so I'll do it then, but the other admin knows little about Jericho, but knows about adminship and whta to do. Well I have to go but I'll be on tommorow afternoon. '''Darth tader Talk to me 01:43, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Anyone still here Hello, is anyone still here, or have you guys left for somewhere else. Chevron 7 05:14, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hi, i am here, and i am writing,Tanko Blog collaboration is welcome--Fero 23:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC)